


Nunca más

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deception, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: John sufre una decepción amorosa y se promete a sí mismo que no se volverá a enamorar, claro que a veces el corazón piensa diferente.





	Nunca más

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el reto de mayo “La primavera no acaba de llegar” del foro I am Sherlocked.
> 
> Nota 3: El prompt que me tocó fue: Aislamiento y el refrán: La parra y la higuera verdean den primavera, espero haber logrado reflejar algo de ello en esta historia.

No encontraba la hora de estar en Londres, John observaba por cuarta vez su reloj el cual parecía burlarse de él, aún faltaban más de dos horas para llegar y ya estaba ansioso por encontrarse con su hermosa Mary.

 

Sus padres lo habían llevado prácticamente a rastras a pasar las fiestas decembrinas en Stirling, una pequeña ciudad en la región central de Escocia en donde vivía su abuela. Varios de sus tíos y primos iba a estar ahí, lo que a John le daba igual ya que no tenía nada en común con ellos, ni siquiera se llevaban bien, él prefería quedarse en Londres, tenía planes con Mary, pero a su madre poco le había importado eso, ella quería pasar la última navidad en familia antes de que John entrara a la Universidad, el próximo año se iría a estudiar a Edimburgo y consideraba que cada vez sería más difícil salir de vacaciones juntos, incluso Harry había estado de acuerdo, aunque eso no le extrañaba ya que a su hermana no le agradaba su novia, no entendía a que se debía, Mary era dulce y agradable, pero Harry insistía en que era una mosquita muerta _“¡Bha! Que podía saber ella”._

 

Tras mucho renegar, hacer malas caras y bufar, finalmente Ella había aceptado que su hijo regresara a Londres antes de lo planeado, ellos se quedarían unos días más por lo que John había tenido que pagar con su dinero el boleto del camión a Edimburgo y el del tren a Londres, pero estaba feliz de poder regresar a casa.

 

Cuando llegó a Londres aún se podía respirar en el aire el olor de los fuegos artificiales del día anterior, John hubiera deseado recibir el año al lado de Mary, pero al menos podrían pasar la tarde del primero de enero juntos.

 

Dejó la maleta en su casa, se dio una ducha rápida y salió en dirección a la casa de su novia, en el camino imaginaba lo contenta que se pondría al verlo, ella no sabía que él estaba de vuelta, habían hablado por teléfono la noche anterior pero no le dijo nada para darle la sorpresa al día siguiente.  

 

Al salir del metro el frío del invierno le dio de golpe, levantó las solapas de la chamarra y metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, caminó un par de cuadras más y dio la vuelta en la esquina, iba llegando al área verde en la que se encuentra el conjunto de edificios en el que vive Mary y vio a una pareja besándose, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que en unos minutos más él estaría haciendo lo mismo con su novia. A John le pareció curioso que la chica usara una chamarra parecida a la que él le había dado a Mary como regalo de navidad, miró con más atención y cuando éstos se separaron John sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Mary y Sebastian, uno de sus mejores amigos, eran quienes se estaban besando.

 

 

❦❦❦ 

 

El clima invernal nada tenía que ver con el frío que había en su interior, no existía medicamento alguno que pudiera quitarle el dolor que sentía en el pecho, tenía el corazón destrozado, culpaba a sus padres por haberlo obligado a ir a esas estúpidas vacaciones, pensaba qué si se hubiera quedado en casa, Mary no habría tenido que buscar a nadie más.

 

Se negaba a salir de su habitación y apenas si comía, Harry trató de consolarlo, pero el modo no fue el adecuado.

 

—Por favor John, fueron menos de 10 días, si de verdad le importaras no hubiera buscado a nadie, además dudo que haya sido la primera vez que te fuera infiel –por supuesto el comentario no fue bien aceptado, recibiendo un portazo en la cara y que su hermano le dejara de hablar por casi un mes.

 

Fue un alivio cuando las clases comenzaron nuevamente, sus padres esperaban que la escuela distrajera a su hijo lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a salir de la depresión, sin embargo, las cosas no cambiaron mucho.

 

Los días se habían vuelto monótonos; levantarse, tomar un baño, desayunar, si a tomar una taza de té se le puede considerar desayuno, ir a la escuela, comer algo ligero durante el almuerzo, regresar a casa, encerrarse en su habitación, hacer tarea, estudiar si había exámenes, medio cenar algo, pasar horas en la cama viendo al techo hasta que lograba quedarse dormido y al día siguiente empezar con la misma tediosa rutina.

 

No encontraba nada que le diera consuelo, odiaba tener que salir de su habitación, sólo lo hacía para ir a la escuela, pero incluso había dejado el equipo de rugby. Sentía repulsión de ver a las personas que paseaban felizmente por las calles, le molestaba escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad, las risas de los niños, la música que tocaban en el metro y las esquinas; el olor a nueces garapiñadas, hot dogs y chocolate caliente de los parques, era como si todos confabulaban en su contra, como si todos quisieran restregarle en la cara sus felices vidas.

 

Sus amigos dejaron de buscarlo, en más de una ocasión Billy y Mike lo habían invitado a ir al cine, a tomar algo o a alguna fiesta, pobres del día en el que se les ocurrió comentarle que querían presentarle a alguien porque en ese momento su mirada había sido tan mortal que al instante se disculparon y no regresaron.

 

Apenas tenía 17 años y sentía como si su vida se hubiera acabado, sus padres trataron de animarlo diciendo que sólo era una etapa, que todos pasaban por eso después de la pérdida del primer amor que, aunque fuera doloroso lo superaría y que, en algún momento, cuando menos se lo imaginara conocería a alguien que realmente lo mereciera y se volvería a enamorar, por supuesto él se reusaba a creerlo, las hormonas de la edad le hacían pensar que Mary era su único y verdadero amor y que después de ella no podría haber nadie más.

 

El día de la graduación llegó y por supuesto no fue al baile, sólo se presentó a la ceremonia para recoger sus papeles. Pasó las vacaciones leyendo en su cuarto, descubrió que era lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor ya que mientras leía se transportaba a otros universos y olvidaba el hueco que sentía en el pecho.

 

 

 

❦❦❦ 

 

John miraba con fastidio la puerta de la que sería su habitación por los próximos años, las vacaciones habían terminado y ahora debía mudarse a un edificio estudiantil en el que compartiría habitación con otra persona, la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, se había acostumbrado a estar sólo y el hecho de tener a alguien con él le parecía bastante incómodo, además no sabía qué tipo de compañero le tocaría, qué tal si era de los que le gusta escuchar música a todo volumen y no lo deja estudiar, o  de los que invita a sus amigos los fines de semana para tomar alcohol y no lo dejan descansar, o incluso si es de los que se la pasa hablando todo el tiempo y no lo deja relajarse.

 

Con un suspiro de resignación giró la manija de la puerta, vio una maleta en una de las camas y un chico de espaldas guardando su ropa en la cómoda que se encontraba a un costado, cuando éste notó la presencia de John dio la vuelta sólo para observarlo de arriba abajo y posteriormente continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sin decir una palabra, John se quedó parado en su lugar por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o que decir, todo había sido muy rápido, pero definitivamente le gusto lo que vio; piel blanca, rizos oscuros, nariz recta, ojos predominantemente azules pero también parecían contener diferentes tonos de verde y dorado y unos carnosos labios con el arco de cupido perfectamente marcado, el chico era hermoso. De inmediato se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza ya que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a enamorarse, no quería volver a pasar por eso jamás. Subió una de sus maletas a la que sería su cama y la abrió, comenzando a sacar de ella su ropa.

 

—John Watson, ya que vamos a compartir habitación al menos deberíamos saber nuestros nombres.

 

—Sherlock Holmes –cuando escuchó la voz grabe y profunda del chico el corazón de John se aceleró, no esperaba ese timbre de voz, pero definitivamente le quedaba bien, era sensual y elegante, en ese momento supo que sería su perdición, pero se negó a aceptarlo.

 

Sherlock resultó no ser precisamente el tipo de compañero que esperaba, ni siquiera era como el adolescente promedio; se la pasaba estudiando o haciendo experimentos; bien fuera en alguno de los laboratorios de la universidad o en su propia habitación, motivo por el cual habían peleado en una ocasión ya que uno de sus experimentos dejo un olor bastante desagradable por casi dos días, tampoco hablaba mucho, de hecho, había días en los que no decía palabra alguna.

 

Eran esos momentos en los que Sherlock parecía quedarse meditando por horas en los que John aprovechaba para admirarlo sin el temor de ser atrapado.

 

Una noche mientras regresaba de la biblioteca John vio a Sherlock meterse por una de las ventanas al edificio de la facultad de química, en lugar de seguirse derecho y preguntarle después al respecto, John no pudo evitar seguirlo.

 

—Sherlock –dijo John en voz baja cuando logró alcanzarlo por un pasillo.

 

—¡John! –dijo con un sobresalto Sherlock igualmente lo más bajo que pudo, pero no tanto como para que John no lo escuchara– ¿qué haces aquí?

 

—¿Tú que haces aquí? Te vi meterte al edificio y tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando.

 

—¿Estás loco? Te puedes meter en problemas.

 

—Mira quien lo dice.

 

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un frasco cayendo a piso y a un hombre maldecir en voz alta, los dos chicos se quedaron quietos en su lugar prestando atención a los ruidos que provenían del fondo del pasillo. Sherlock empujó a John contra la pared antes de volver a hablar.

 

—Estoy tratando de demostrar que uno de los conserjes de la facultad se está robando algunas substancias químicas, presumiblemente para crear algún tipo de droga –los ojos de John se abrieron y un golpe de adrenalina inundó su cuerpo.

 

—Bien, entonces ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó John mirando a los ojos de aquel hermoso hombre, quien parpadeo en varias ocasiones antes de contestar.

 

—¿Hacemos? –fue la respuesta de Sherlock, ya que esperaba que John saliera corriendo, no que se quisiera unir a la aventura.  

 

—Sí, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado?

 

Con una sonrisa Sherlock le explico su plan a John. Las cosas no salieron precisamente como debían ya que el fuerte olor al químico que se había caído al piso le pico la nariz a John haciéndolo estornudar y delatando su presencia, afortunadamente Sherlock ya había tomado algunas fotos y vídeos, pero tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar, el conserje los persiguió por varias calles hasta que por fin lograron perderlo de vista.

 

De cualquier manera, no pararon hasta llegar a su edificio, y fue sólo hasta que se encontraron encerrados en la seguridad de su cuarto cuando se soltaron a reír. No era la primera vez que Sherlock hacía algo como eso, pero si la primera que lo hacía acompañado y se sentía genial. Para John eso había sido lo más estúpido y divertido que había hecho en su vida.

 

Poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando y sin darse cuenta, ni saber quién se había acercado primero Sherlock y John se fundieron en un beso.

 

Esa noche unieron sus camas y se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, John sentía como si estuviera tocando el cielo y tuvo que aceptar que sus padres tenían razón, su corazón había sanado, había conocido a alguien mil veces mejor que Mary y se había vuelto a enamorar, la vida tenía sentido nuevamente y estaba muy feliz.


End file.
